What everyone says about Jessica Kingdom Hearts
by XxNobodyNamedNamineXx
Summary: I am Jessica in this story,and I have become friends with Sora and the gang.This is complete and total randomness so don't be suprised if you read this story.Rated T for some language and some rude content.


qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

FINAL ENDING

(Kingdom Hearts 5 spin-off)

1/25/2008

Jessica

It all happened so fast. The knife slipped carelessly out of Damien's hands, and Rose didn't realize until the knife had dove into her stomach, blood dripping around her, gushing endlessly. She bent over and started to moan in pain.Riku screamed her name in horror, and ran to her instantly. Tears rolled down her sorrowed face, as Riku picked her up and held her in his arms, kissing her cheek a number of times, as her wet tears ran down his shirt. Damien decided to disappear, but a mischievous grin crossed his face. Rose felt much better near Riku, but her pain wouldn't go away easily. She wondered if she would just die in his arms, for she had gotten hurt too many times to possibly survive this pain. She imagined closing her eyes, and never waking up again. It hurt her to think of Riku, holding her in his arms, crying his own tears, looking at her, hugging her tight, knowing she was dead. Blood stains covered Riku's shirt, and Rose's. She could see how much it was hurting Riku, to see his love like this. He carried her and brought her to the hospital, maybe another chance still. Rose didn't realize she had fallen asleep, and noticed she was in a hospital bed. She looked on the side of her, and saw Riku beside the bed, sitting on a small part of her pillow, holding her hand on top of his."Hello, Rose, Im glad to see you are finally awake"'Yeah"she replied, smiling at him. "Rose, I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you"he told her. "I love you too, Riku, very much "Rose said. There was still stained blood on his black sweatshirt from Rose."Don't worry about it, you almost were killed, and my shirt is the very last thing I'm worried about" he replied, noticing she was staring at his shirt. He picked her up in his arms and held her. Then he placed his lips on hers, kissing her sweetly. When she thought the kiss was over his mouth just lingered on hers, not wanting to let her go, wanting to hold her forever. She wondered if her parents knew what had happened. She spoke when he finished kissing her."Riku, do my parents know I'm here?"She asked."No, not yet "he said."I don't want them to know, I can't hurt them, like I hurt you "Rose replied. He frowned at the incident that happened earlier."Their going to find out anyways, love"he assured her."Their going to never trust me again, they already lost most of their trust in me, and when they find out I was outside looking for a way to stop Damien who they wanted to protect me from most, their going to never forgive me for this "Rose replied, frantic."Don't worry about it, really, all I wan't you to do is heal, do you need me to call the nurse for anything, honey?"He asked. She wasn't about to have the nurse come in, ask her where her parents are, and contact them. It was for the best, because she loved her parents and she didn't want them to feel sad and ashamed."No, im fine, love" Rose lied. She still was in pain, but it wasn't so bad now. How she loved her darling Riku."Are you sure? Because if not…."he started. "Honey, I am fine, I wish you wouldn't worry about me so much, I mean, is it worthit?I get you and all of our friends in so much danger, put you all through too much, and Riku, I love you, I can't put you through any more things,really,every time I think it about it, it makes me sad because in spite of everything you still love me and would do everything to protect me, putting your own life in jeopardy for me, "Rose told him, almost crying. He sighed and put his arm around her."Without you, Rose, what life do I have? What the hell is a life if I don't have you? I would rather die then not protect you, to not have you here with me, and to see you in pain and hurt, it kills me inside, like someone is ripping my heart out"Riku replied. She laid her head on his shoulder, trying her best not to cry. Sure enough there were her traitor tears, dripping down her face. She wiped them away quickly. She just lay there in his arms, not moving. The best moment of her life. Riku would kiss her hand occasionally, her wrists, her cheek, and then her lips. Just then the nurse came in, and Riku sat on the chair next to Rose's bed to allow the nurse some room."Here is some pain medication, sweetie"the nurse told her."Thank you "Rose replied. She took the medication."How is she doing?"Riku asked."Well, luckily we were able to stop the blood, and it will take a while to heal, but I assure you, it will heal in a while "the nurse told him."OK, that's good to hear" he replied.Obviously the nurse didn't know who Rose was. That was a good thing. "When do you think is a good time she can leave the hospital?"Riku asked."Well, I would say about a day or two, just to make sure she's okay"the nurse answered."All right, thank you" he replied."Your welcome, if you need anything just call me "the nurse replied, turning her head towards Rose and left the room. Riku went back sitting near Rose. "Riku, you're my lifesaver!Really,you are"Rose replied. "What what you do without me,I wonder?" he exclaimed. "I don't know what I would do" she admitted. She shuddered at the thought of not havin Riku beside her.It would break her heart.An hour passed and Rose's parents the king and queen came rushing into the hospital,followed by the nurse.This is all Rose needed,now how was she going to explain tto her parents?

DARK SIDE OF FINAL ENDING (If there was one)


End file.
